Prior to the present invention, there has not existed any cutting device suitable for efficient and safe use for cutting fish chunks or chum, on a fishing yacht or small fishing boat typically having rod holders carried by boat mounting structure and/or open top vessels such as boxes or barrel carried on the deck. Typically such bait fish are cut or chopped with a knife or chopping-blade held in the hand of the person, with the fish resting on a chopping-board, typically held by the free hand of the person. Such procedure result in variably-sized cuttings and involves inherent dangers of cutting or chopping the hand or fingers holding the fish being cut. Typically the cutting or chopping board is is devoid of suitable anchoring mechanism or devices to prevent it from slipping-about, particularly on a boat or yacht on tubulent seas, and particularly when both hands are occupied in the holding and cutting or chopping of a bait fish. For a pivoted blade, if the blade were not permanently mounted, it would be subject to slipping-off accidentally and possibly accidentally gouging the fish-holding hand or some nearby person, and as well, surrounding space in the vicinity of the entire length of the knife blade is exposed to accidental cutting of the free hand or fingers thereof--only a small portion of the knife's cutting-edge normally doing the cutting. When the knife becomes dulled, rarely is there a spare suitable knife available--and the cutting with a dulled cutting edge requiring greater force and increased difficulty in cutting or chopping the fish bait, resulting in increased presence of hazard of accidentally cutting the person together with reduced efficiency in the cutting or chopping of the bait fish.